


Pretty Blue Eyes

by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Porn, F/M, Maya getting sex drunk, Maya trying to turn him into a man, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Troy being baby most of this, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues
Summary: Don't really know what to say for this one.UuUhhhh I ship it, that is all.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Maya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Horniverse





	Pretty Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was so close to just cutting this and making it two chapters but I went in and out of motivation to finish it. But I just buckled down and said "You've been working on this fic for two months, you better finish this."
> 
> And that's what lead me to finish it...a moth later. lol
> 
> And sorry if some words look like they have extra letter or symbols, everything looked fine when I previewed it but editing is weird as hell.

Meditation is unlike anything Troy has ever experienced, the calmness that falls over him when he just sits still and does nothing. To be able to stop and take a few minutes to an hour for himself fills him with a sense of peace he’s never had. 

Troy learned the art of meditation from Maya, she often does it and invited him to join her one time. He’s been doing it ever since. 

Troy was just in the middle of a nice relaxing session when Maya herself walked in. “Oh Troy, I didn’t know you’d be meditating in my room without me?” 

“Oh?” Troy takes the time to observe his surrounding to find that yes, he is indeed in Maya’s room. He blushes. “I... didn’t realize.’ He says lamely. 

“You didn’t realize you walked into my blue hued room with plants on one shelve and books on the other. With a poster of Athenas signed by all the head monks that I’ve watched over for years?” She raises her eyebrow, not believing him. 

He blushes more. “Yeah......?” 

She rolls her eyes. “Uh yeah, not falling for that.” She sets her bag on the floor next to her bed. “I assume you came in here hoping to find me so we could meditate together, and when you didn’t see me you decided to go ahead. I mean it’s not like I’m upset, just don’t exert yourself making up goofy excuses.” She pokes his nose and he can’t help but chuckle at that. 

“Sorry Maya, I wasn’t sure how long you’d take.” He rubs his head with his prosthetic hand, a nice slick and properly propositioned design curtesy of Atlas. Troy loved his arm, he always felt off and broken without two arms, Rhys, being a man with one arm, was more than happy to send Troy a gift. A friend of the Raiders was a friend of his too. 

“No need to apologize, just tell me the truth next time.” She rubs his cheek with the tips of her fingers and gently presses their foreheads together. Troy’s heart rate spikes and he nuzzles their noses. 

“Yeah, I’ll make sure to do that, so...do you still want to meditate?” 

Maya and sits next to him cross-legged, she takes a deep breath and allow herself to sink into the aura of stillness. Letting go of the world around her and focusing only on her breathing and the quiet presents of her being. 

She inhales, then exhales through her nose. Troy eyes her as she lets her body relax, she looks so at ease. 

The only thing that would make this moment perfect is if Troy’s heart wasn’t pounding in his chest so hard Maya could hear it. “Uh, are you okay, you sound like your heart is about to explode.” The blue haired woman looks at him with concern. 

Troy doesn’t realize that she’s spoken to him, he is too mesmerized by her lovely long bangs, her full blue lips, those greyish- blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. Her beautiful blue markings that swirled around her arm over to her chest. The two blue dots under her left eyes, everything about the monk takes Troy’s breath away, so much so that Maya starts shaking him in a panicked motion. 

“Troy dude, are you still alive? You’re not breathing.” Maya cups his face. 

“Huh, wha-” He chokes for a second and coughs a few times before regaining his breath. Shaking his head to clear his mind he looks her fully in the eyes. The worry in them makes his heart ache, he didn’t mean to scare her. 

“Sorry Maya, it’s just, you’re so gorgeous that I got distracted. Your aura just makes me so calm.” He gulps and looks down. “It’s just.... you make me so happy, meditating with you is my favorite part of the day.” 

Maya blushes now and sweeps her right bang behind her ear, her eyes going from the floor to him then back to the floor. “I... Troy, I didn’t know our sessions meant that much to you.” She smiles, Troy feels a tug on his heart again. “I’m glad this is helping you, I’ve seen a huge change in you since you started doing this with me. You seem so at ease now, and happier.” 

“And it’s all thanks to you Maya, if you hadn’t asked me to join you I never would have found peace, and... well.” He bites his lip and turns almost as red as his marks. “I’ve learned so much about you, grown close to you and... Maya? I love you.” He hopes he didn’t just ruin their friendship. 

Maya stares blankly at him for a few minutes and it’s enough to almost kill him inside. He’s about to break into tears when suddenly Maya’s lips are pressed again his in a tight but warm and loving kiss. 

Troy once again stops breathing, he’s too stunned to move, he eventually closes his eyes, but forgets to breathe again. It’s not until Maya pulls away that he breathes again, pulling in huge lungful's of air. 

“Did you stop breathing again?” Maya giggles and shakes her head as Troy chokes on air again. 

“Sorry, it’s just, I don’t know how to kiss.” He blushes some unknown color that seems to be darker than his siren marks. Maya smiles sympathetically and kisses his nose. 

“Want me to teach you?” Troy perks up and she massages his cheeks with her thumbs. “Lesson one, relax, you can’t enjoy it if you’re so tense.” 

Troy gulps, he can’t help but be tense, he’s kissing his crush. “I’ll try my best.” He takes a few deep breaths and relaxes his shoulders. 

Maya chuckles softly, Troy is so cute, a big loveable dork who drinks his “Respect Women” juice daily. I guy who tries his hardest and is all around amazing and gentle. He’s too pure for this world. 

“Now that you’re relaxed, lean towards me.” Maya leans halfway in, waiting for Troy to lean in his halfway. 

Troy gulps again and leans in too fast and too far, he headbutts Maya and curses, then apologizes for cursing. 

“It’s fine, just take it slow okay? Try again.” Maya sits up and leans over to him again. 

Troy takes a shaky breath leans over, slowly this time. Their noses touch. Troy nuzzles Maya’s nose, something he does often that she likes. 

“Now I’m going to put my lips on yours, you just relax okay? All you have to do is press your lips to mine, and please breath though your nose calmly.” 

Troy chuckles a bit embarrassed and presses his lips again her’s gently, he makes sure to breath evenly. Maya smiles against his lips which makes him smile. He goes to pull away, but Maya pulls him back into another kiss. He gasps and chokes against her lip. 

“Troy, I never thought you had a breathing problem until today." She sighs and pats his back. 

“Sorry Maya, I’m just nervous, kissing is...weird. Especially on the lips.” He stills as Maya caresses his cheek. 

“It’s okay, we can take all the time we need to get this right.” She pecks his forehead. Troy bites his bottom lip and hugs Maya tightly. This takes her by surprise. 

“T-thank you for being patient with m-me Maya.” She hears a sniffle. “I l-love you so much.” 

Maya pats his back and hums softly. “I love you too Troy, and no problem, you can take all the time you need around me.” She plants soft kisses on his face as he wipes his tears. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Troy looks down shyly before looking back at her. 

“O-of course, you don’t need to ask.” She laughs at him. 

“I just don’t want to invade your boundaries.” He says almost too low to catch. 

How is he so cute? She kisses him again. “You should really work on being more assertive. You know, I’m not saying that there’s anything wrong with your personality. I’m just saying that you have to have a firmer stance here, out here it’s survival of the fittest. You have to make what you want known.” Troy wonders if asking for what he desires is selfish. 

“I...I don’t know.” He scratches his neck. Maya huffs. 

“You need to speak up, take charge, demand when necessary. You understand what I’m saying right?” Maya gets in his personal space. “I don’t want you to fail or die Troy, you need to be bolder.” 

Troy scoots away. “I d-don't know how.” He stammers. 

“You need to figure out how, if you don’t, you’ll die.” She crawls closer. “Do you want to die?” 

“No.” He answers weakly. 

“Do you want to fail?” She gets closer. 

“No.” He swallows thickly. 

“Do you want to get left behind while everyone else moves forward?” She is in his face. 

NO!” He yells, not caring that he just screamed in her face. 

“Then what do you want?” She asks sternly. 

“I want to stay with everyone, this is more of a family than I’ve ever had, I want to travel to all the different planets and hunt the vault with everyone. I want to stay with you, I want to be by your side, I want to make love to you, I-” Troy stops short and stares into her eyes horrified at what just said. 

“Wow, didn’t expect that last part.” Maya’s eyes are just as wide, although she’s proud of him for speaking up for what he wants. 

“I...” He swallows. “I want to make love to you okay, I want you.” Before she can say anything, he kisses her and presses her to the floor. “It’s that okay? Is that something I can do?” 

She smirks. “Yeah, but you’re taking charge.” She leans back and gazes back up at him. 

“O-okay, I’ll make you...feel good?” He internally slaps himself. 

Maya sighs. “That was painful. 

“Wait, just give me a minute.” He goes through his breathing exercises to calm himself down, meanwhile his dick and reacting to the heat of Maya’s body under him. Maya silently gasp as she watches him strain against his pants. 

“Wow, you look pretty big.” She pokes him through his pants and Troy jerks. 

“Oh...oh shit!” He didn’t realize he was poking out, he looks at Maya, who seems to be memorized by it. He can’t get any redder. He squeezes himself and grunts, which Maya moan. 

“Oh, you like that?” He does it again and Maya shudders. 

“I’d like it more if you just stripped already.” She licks her lips and that’s all Troy needs to quickly wrangle himself out of his clothes and toss them aside. He wiggles his hips to make his swing from side to side. 

“What are you doing?” Maya snickers at his odd display. 

“I-I’ve seen guys do is in porn, do people not do this?” He looks embarrassed. 

“No not really, at least not as far as I know.” She scoots towards him so she can get a closer look at his growing cock. At the moment he’s only five inches, but he is still throbbing bigger. “God your dick and beautiful.” 

“But it’s not done growing.” He bit his lip, just her words were enough to end him. 

“I know, but it’s still beautiful.” She kisses the tip and rubs her index finger over the slit of his head. He huffs softly as he rolls his hips into her hand. 

“Wow that’s sensitive, c-careful.” He pants softly. 

“Don’t tell me you’re about to blow already, I haven’t even done anything yet.” Maya smirks, maybe she can push him to take the lead. 

“I haven’t, I haven’t touched myself in... years?” He moans as she pinches the head. 

“Theres no way you’ve held out that long, quite kidding.” She kisses him again. 

“I’m serious, I couldn’t get off to nothing. I didn’t have any material to use.” He sighs as she licks his underside. 

“Wait, how long have you liked me?” Maya raises an eyebrow. 

Troy looks away. “Since we first met.” 

“Oh? So....I wasn’t good enough material for you?” She hopes her teasing will help him. 

“No no no that’s not it, I thought it was inappropriate to jerk off to your crush if you live with them.” Troy lets out a long shaky moan as Maya licks from his balls to his tip. 

“God you’re so cute, but at least you’re modest.” She licks him again and takes half of his dick into her month, she knows she needs to be careful since he’s still growing. 

“Oh God, careful please.” He grinds into her mouth gently, he can’t believe how hot her mouth is. “Maya!” 

His legs are shaking by time she takes him all the way to the hilt, he’s drooling while she fondles his balls, he bites his thumbs as she hums on his tip. 

“Fuck I’m cumming!” He screams as he sprays the back, of her throat with his thick load. He tried to hold it, he really did, but he’s too inexperienced to know how. 

Maya gasps around his and pulls off so she doesn’t choke, it’s more than she expected to come out. But then again, years of being pint up will do that. 

Troy’s still cumming on her chest and legs, high-pitched whines fill the room as he very slowly comes down from the high. He opens his eyes to stares entranced at Maya covered in his cum. “So hot-” 

“It smells so strong holy shit.” Maya becomes intoxicated by Troy’s scent. She snaps out of her thoughts when she feels cum soaking into her leotard. “Oh yeah, I’m still wearing clothes.” 

“W-which isn’t fair, I’m ass naked and you’re still dressed. S-so off with the clothes missy.” He tries to sound assertive and partially fails. 

“Oh? And what are you going to do if I don’t?” Maya purrs at him. 

He turns her over and spanks her. “N-now, as in right now.” He gulps nervously, he’s starting to get the hang of this. 

Maya grins as she starts to undress, she slides her pants off and give her plump ass a nice smack which makes her the offended cheek jiggle. 

Troy’s eyes are so wide that it looks like half of his face is just eyes. He feels something shift in his mind and before he can register what’s happening, he picks Maya up and tosses her pants across the room. Next, he pulls her leotard down her shoulders, and her tits bounced out he almost lost it, almost. 

“So soft and beautiful, I want to play with them.” He pinches her left nipple, then her right, then back to her left. He turns her around to see her red face, he stops in fear that maybe he moved too far. 

“Why’d you stop?” She pants softly. “I was enjoying it.” 

“Oh, sorry.” She leans his face down to her chest and latches onto her left nipple so he can use his hand on the other one. He sucks on it gingerly, not wanting to do it too hard and hurt her. 

“Come on dude is that it, I can barely feel anything.” She sighs. “If you’re not up for this I understand, nobody will blame you.” She isn’t trying to bring him down, she’s trying to give him that push he needs to break completely out of his shell. 

“No I am I swear, I just-” 

“We can pick this up another day.” She scoots away and picks up her leotard to pull it back on. “I guess you aren’t ready yet.” 

She feels a towering presence behind her, then her leotard is ripped from her grasp and she is scooped up and carried to her bed. He drops her and prowls between her legs. “I’m more than ready for this, so prepare your pussy.” He hisses and pushes her legs apart. He kisses up her thighs to her wet folds. He smiles as he hears his love’s breath hitch, he kisses her folds but does nothing else. 

“Dude come on, eat me already.” Maya whines and tries to pull his head closer. 

“No, I don’t think I will.” He pulls away and settles for just staring at her dripping pussy.” 

Maya groans in frustration. “Why, you could be tasting this right now.” 

“But I won’t, you see Maya, I’m in charge here. We aren’t doing anything until I say we are.” He grins wolfishly, Maya squeaks at Troy’s new demeanor. Just minutes ago he was stumbling over his words and second guessing everything. Now he looks like he wants to eat her alive. But he refuses to. 

“When did you get so bold?” She bites her lower live as a thrilling shiver runs through her. 

“Just now.” In one swift movement he drills his tongue into her and delivers a long, harsh, lick up her folds and over her clit. 

“Ah fuck!” Juice seeps from her pussy down her butt and soaks into her bed sheets. “That felt good, do it again.” 

“What do you say?” He gazes down at her. 

“Oh get off your high horse would ya.” She sticks her tongue out at him. 

He gives her a swift slap to the ass. “Wrong answer, try again.” He cackles when she gasps. 

“Okay I see, someone’s finally grown some balls, but ye still can’t make me say it. And you’ve been waiting for this so there's no way you’d stop now.” 

That’s where she is wrong, Troy get off the bed and makes his way to his pants. “I see you’re not up for this today, it’s okay I don’t blame you.” He throws a shit eating grin over his shoulder at her. “We can pick this back up another d-” 

“NO WAIT!” She doesn’t mean to yell but she can’t help it. “Please, please fuck me! Please Troy.” She swallows thickly. “I want your dick, please give it to me.” 

He chuckles and comes back to her. “That’s a good girl.” He lays her back down and sticks his tongue into her wet hole and wiggles it around. He wants to take his time with her, but his dick and throbbing angrily. He wants to push into her, but he’d never hurt her like that or any other way. 

“I’m going to tongue fuck you, then I going to dick fuck you. I mean like, normal fuck you...whatever you get my point.” He buries his face back in her pussy as she laughs at him. He flicks his tongue across her clit then shoves it inside her, making her yelp. 

Licking her walls all sloppy like a skag lapping up at water. He moans into her and pushes his tongue further inside, he doesn’t know how far it go, but he does his best to reach her limits. 

“Oh God Troy, how long it your tongue?” Maya can’t stay still, her hips jerk upwards to his face, her hands grab every surface she can reach, her head shakes from one side to the other. 

“Please fuck me!” She cries out loudly and tries to pull him up. But he shakes her hands free and goes back to licking and sucking on her pussy. He stiffens his tongue and jabs her mercilessly. 

“Troy please, I’m gonna cum, I want to do it on your dick!” Maya is tearing and thrashing around wildly. 

“Do it in my mouth, then I’ll fuck you real good.” He sucks her clit hard, not giving her a choice but to cum in his mouth. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Maya cries out as her body convulses and she squirts right down his throat, slight choking him. He pulls away and opens his mouth to swallow all her yummy juice. 

“Fuck that’s good, you got more for me baby?” He strokes her clit and more shoots out. 

“Shit!” Maya’s face is covered in tears by time she finally stops squirting. 

Troy smirks as he licks her clean, starting from her folds, down her thighs. “That was fucking hot, you ready for my dick baby?” He sits up to gaze at her face only to see it streaked with tears. “M-Maya? Oh shit, I mean- are you okay?” He pulls her into his arms and wipes her tears. “Was I too rough, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He starts rambling. 

“Troy-” 

“I’m so sorry Maya I didn’t know I was hurting you.” 

“Troy-” 

“I shouldn’t have stuck my tongue in so far.” 

“TROY!” 

He snaps his mouth shut. 

Maya sighs. “I’m not hurt, it just felt really good. That happens sometimes, when a sensation is too strong you might cry. Usually the woman cries.” 

“Oh....so I didn’t hurt you?” He asks nervously. 

“No silly, I’m perfectly fine.” She kisses him and strokes his dick to help get him back in the mood. “Do you want to keep going, it wouldn’t be fair if I get off and you don’t.” 

Troy looks down as his pulsating stick of meat and blushes. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Still want to pound my pussy?” She licks his neck. 

( _Horny dominator reactivate.)_

__

“Yes, yes I still want to pound that pretty pussy.” He lays Maya back down and lines himself up, her slick makes her pussy glisten and shine like a jewel. He pushes in slowly and shivers. Just because he’s in control doesn’t mean he has to act like an animal and deliberately hurt her. Soft and slow until she says otherwise. 

__

“Oh yes, just like that, start slow okay?” She huffs softly as she rubs her clit. 

__

“Yes ma’am.” He kisses her neck and pushes all the way in and rocks slowly as instructed. Maya’s pussy is so hot and wet Troy feels like he’s dreaming. He grunts as he sets a steady pace and busies himself with her tits. 

__

“So soft.” He sucks her left nipples while rolls his hips into her. Her cute moans and sighs are sending him places he never thought he’d go. He slick makes him slide in and out so effortlessly. 

__

“So good, you feel so fucking good. A little harder.” She wraps her legs around his waist. 

__

“What do you say Maya?” He returns to that enforcer demeanor she loves. 

__

“Please, please harder.” She drools out the corner of her mouth, his dick feels like a dream come true. A gift she didn’t know she was waiting to receive. She wants him to keep fucking her forever, and he’s barely doing anything. 

__

“Well since you asked so nicely, how could I say no?” He grins and pumps into her harder, he grinds against her walls which makes her scream. 

__

“God yes! Do that again!” She grabs his ass and pulls him closer which makes his surge forward deeper into her. 

__

“Shit Maya!” Troy groans with a little husk in his voice and grinds against her walls again, she really seems to like that. 

__

“Give it to me, fuck me hard! Just, just fuck me up!” She’s screaming nonchalantly now, hopefully these walls are soundproof. If not, he’s sure they’ll get some complaints, after whoever’s listening finishes masturbating. 

__

“If you say so.” Troy rams himself in deep, knocking the wind right out of Maya’s lungs. This is what she wanted, so this is what he’s going to give her. He holds her hips to keep her from banging her head against the wall. His grunts and her moans are like music and no rock or pop song can compare. 

__

“More, make me cum, make me fucking cum!” She throws her hips up and Troy’s eyes roll into the back of his head, he pushes back and they spend the next five minutes shoves at each other until Maya screams that she’s cumming. 

__

Her pussy clamps down on Troy’s dick like a vice and proceeds to squirt all around him, some even shooting pass his meat to his legs and the sheet below them. 

__

“Ah shit! Let go I have to cum!” He groans and tries to pull away. 

__

“No, do it inside, fill me up!” She tightens her legs around him. 

__

“But Maya, or you sure?” He pants and tries to hold back while he wiggles his hips away, or tries to. 

__

“Yeah I’m sure, do it!” She pulls him forward and forces him deeper. 

__

“I, shit I’m cumming Maya!” His voice cracks as he shoots thick, creamy loads of come deep into her womb, he nearly passes out from the enormous climax, and he’s still not done. 

__

“Shit Troy you’re cumming so much!” Maya gasps as her womb overflows and his cum spurts out. Troy can barely hear as he empties himself into her. 

__

“I didn’t....mean to.” He deflates onto her. “My balls hurt.” 

__

“That’s because you finally got all that pint up sperm out.” Maya giggles and fondles his balls which makes him whine. 

__

“Noooo Maya, I just said they hurt.” He pulls out and rolls away from her grasp. 

__

“Come baaaack, what after post-sex cuddles?” She crawls after him and spoons him from behind. “That was amazing by the way, I knew you had it in you.” 

__

Troy blushes. “That was kinda fun, but I don’t know if I can keep that attitude up.” 

__

“You don’t have to put on a show Troy, I want you to be yourself, you’re great, but you should consider what I said earlier, this galaxy would chew a guy like you up in a second.” Maya kisses his shoulder. 

__

Suddenly Troy turns over and kisses her hard. “Oh I know, I’ll defiantly work on it. And I expect you to help me with that, am I clear?” He growls seductively. 

__

Maya turns completely red. “Y-yes, I got it.” 

__

“Good, now-” He leans close. “I’m so hungry, let’s get cleaned and grab some food yeah?” He kisses her again and climbs out the bed.

__

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I had something specific I wanted to say about this but I seem to have forgotten. I should have wrote it down earlier, oh well.


End file.
